Bleach Fanfiction: The Zanpakuto return
by GethofSovereign
Summary: The Zanpakuto of the Gotei 13 are back and are badder than ever.


**12:30 am, Seireitei, Squad 1 barracks**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but the main storyline of this fanfic does belong to me, ask me if you want to use it please! **

***Katen Kyōkotsu and Zabimaru (females only)**

**This fanfic includes characters from Bleach and possibly World of Warcraft and StarCraft**

**This story will contain about 12-14 chapters if possible, but in the meantime, enjoy****! **

Yamamoto was sitting in his usual chair during meetings, with the division captains alongside him. Something was happening in Soul Society. The Gotei 13 captains whispered to each other in confusion. The only captains that were present at the meeting were Soifon, Byakuya, Shunsui, Jushiro, Komamura, and Yamamoto himself. The others were missing.

"Something has been happening lately. The disappearance of vice-captains" Yamamoto sighed in devastation.

The captains were now curious about the missing fukutaichous, especially Byakuya. He started to worry about Renji, more than ever before. Byakuya played around with his thumbs and slender fingers, even the other captains were starting to worry about him and why he was acting so strangely.

"_I hope Renji isn't one of them, and if he is, the person or people who took him will pay for the crimes" _he thought to himself.

Ukitake raised his hand for permission to speak.

"You may speak Ukitake taichou" Yamamoto claimed, giving him the order to speak.

"Captain Commander, do you know who kidnapped the vice?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot answer that question, Jushiro"

"But-"

"Just leave it, Jyu-san" Shunsui said while placing his hand on Ukitake's shoulder.

The doors of the assembly room opened up. A messenger, who was currently out of breath, was there to report about the missing vice captains. The captains turned to face him. He pulled out a note, containing names.

"Reporting in, these are the following names of the vice captains that have been kidnapped: Isane Kotetsu, Shuuhei Hisagi, Kiyone Kotetsu, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto and Renji Abarai. They have been reported missing since July the 8th. We do not know about the other vice but from the 11th squad, Zaraki taichou and Yachiru have been reported dead, as well as Ikkaku and Yumichika. They were found in pools of blood and were heavily injured and died due to their injuries near Zaraki's office. Rikichi from 6th squad, Hanataro from 4th squad, Sentarou from 13th squad and Oameda fukutaichou from 2nd squad are in a critical condition. Unohana taichou and Kurotsuchi taichou have also been reported missing. Rukia Kuchiki from the 13th squad was kidnapped near Rakongai, the 77th district and hasn't been found yet and finally, Hitsugaya was found dead with his head lopped off and his Zanpakuto was stolen, as well as the other members of the Gotei 13"

The messenger got up to his feet and walked over to Byakuya and handed him a bag with sharp slits of metal inside it.

"This was left behind in Abarai fukutaichou's room. It seems as if someone broke his Zanpakuto with their bare hands. I am very sorry about this situation"

Byakuya was in shock, with tears rolling down his face very fast. He couldn't understand anything that was happening. Ukitake walked over to him and held his shoulder tight.

"Don't worry Byakuya. I'm sure Renji is fine" he said smiling

"Are those pieces of-"

"Yes…the leftovers of Zabimaru" Byakuya sobbed silently.

"But how?!" Soifon shouted out in anger. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Yamamoto taichou, can someone really break a Zanpakuto with a bare hand? Is it even possible?" Komamura asked with concern in his voice.

"It is likely impossible for someone to commence that, but otherwise, yes. The person can. I'm not sure who though, but this person does have an incredible amount of knowledge about us Shinigami" Yamamoto replied.

"We have to find the culprit who is doing all of this. They have to pay for what they have been doing, putting the Gotei 13 under immense pressure and stress like now" Shunsui said seriously, slowly lowering his straw hat over his face.

"You are right, Shunsui. We have to find the criminal and bring him so justice" Ukitake said with confidence.

Soifon walked to the assembly hall doors, and slowly peeked through them. She saw the whole of Soul Society becoming ash.

"Yamamoto taichou! You have to come and see this right now!" she shouted.

The Captain Commander walked over to the doors and opened them. His eyes flashed open to see what was in front of him. The whole of Soul Society in flames. The other captains joined him. Byakuya placed the bag in his hakama pocket before joining his comrades.

"My, my. This really is a commotion, don't you all think so?" said a female voice behind the taichous.

The captains turned around slowly to see the person who owned the voice. The woman was donned in a black cloak with a hood over her head. She gently removed the hood, revealing her face.

"Hello Gotei 13" she said.

It was Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia's Zanpakuto. She had a devious smile across her face.

"I thought that the rebellion was over, and that you all returned to your sheaths, or am I wrong?" Shunsui stated.

"It's not over yet. Muramasa-san maybe dead, but that doesn't delay the rest of us. Most of us Zanpakuto still remain alive and kicking, but the rest, such as Haineko, Zabimaru and even Senbonzakura have died out of their sheaths but half of Zabimaru still lives, Saru. As for Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru has been freed from his master forever, since it was I who lopped his head off. It was rather fun, I must say but Kazeshini had to rush in and ruin the fun, as well as Minazuki, Katen Kyōkotsu and Hyourinmaru himself. They were the ones who attacked the 11th squad taichou, fukutaichou and the officers. We have also invited some Espada over to our side, such as Tier Harribel, who is one of our commanders. You'll found out who our real leader is, soon enough", said Sode no Shirayuki with a sense of deviousness in her voice.

"I have one question for you" Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes? If it is about your sister, she is-"

"It's about Renji. Where did you hide him?"

"Well, I was just about to collect you to show you where he is, his exact location" she replied. "But for that, you have to surrender your Zanpakuto. You have to give them up or die here" she said when Kazeshini and Tobiume stepped into the room, both donned in black cloaks with hoods covering their faces. Kazeshini walked up to Byakuya. He looked down seeing something rather odd about the captain's hakama pocket.

"Hey, what's in your pocket?" he asked pointing directly at it.

"Nothing" said Byakuya reluctantly.

Kazeshini felt his insides boil with rage. He clinched his fist and raised it in the air. He punched Byakuya in the face. He fell on his knee and spat out blood.

"Don't lie! What's in there?!" he asked again. "Don't make me repeat myself, you pussy! WHAT IS IN THAT POCKET?!"

"I told you, there's nothing-"

Kazeshini kicked Byakuya in his stomach hard and gave him a huge punch to his head, letting blood spill out from broken kenseikan in his hair. Kazeshini lifted Byakuya by his neck and hoisted him up in the air.

"Don't hurt him! We need him alive! Stop it now!" Tobiume shouted, but Kazeshini ignored her completely.

Ukitake reached for his katana until he heard someone flash step behind him.

"Don't even think about it" said Hyourinmaru, wearing a white cloak and his sword to Ukitake's throat.

Shunsui and Soifon try to escape by running through the assembly doors but were cut down by Wabisuke and Zabimaru. Shunsui held his wounded arm tight to stop the blood. He looked down and saw an unconscious Soifon.

"Hey! Soifon! Soifon!" he shouted at her.

No response. He leaned over and shoved her over. A Kunai was in her chest. She was dead, unable to breathe anymore. Shunsui struggled to get up to his feet, witnessing Komamura being strangled by Katen Kyōkotsu*. He howled in pain and a muzzle was put around his mouth. Komamura wrestled the Zanpakuto and failed to get her down. Katen put a chain around his neck and dragged him out of the assembly room. Sode no Shirayuki pointed her sword at Yamamoto and whispered

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro" and the captain stumbled to the ground, frozen.

It was Kazeshini's turn to bring in his Shinigami but he needed Byakuya to co-operate with him.

"Shinigami…what is in that damn pocket?!" Kazeshini asked again.

He didn't receive an answer at all, which made him even more furious. He threw Byakuya into a wall, only watching the captain hold his stomach in pain. Byakuya got up to his feet slowly, coughing and spitting out blood. He unsheathed Senbonzakura and held it in front of his face.

"C-chir-re, S-sebonza…kura", Byakuya stuttered. The captain closed his eyes slowly and he fell to the ground with his sword locked in his tight grip. The sword failed to go into its Shikai form. The glow of the blade disappeared into dust.

Kazeshini looked down at the unconscious Kuchiki and picked him up.

"What a weakling, too bad we have to kill you just to get Senbonzakura back to our side" he said miserably.

Tobiume, Wabisuke and Zabimaru put Jushiro and Shunsui in chains. They attached their shackles together and dragged them out of the assembly room. Sode no Shirayuki joined them after she concealed her sword away. Before she could leave, Kazeshini walked past her and stopped to say

"I hope this 'great' idea of hers works, cos if it doesn't, I'll take someone's life!"

"Don't worry, it will work" she said softly.

Kazeshini grunted as he walked past Shirayuki, disappearing into the flames and smoke and she followed.

"_These Shinigami will finally know what it feels like to be punished and to be used as toys…I cannot wait to torture them"_


End file.
